City of Fallen Angels
by Sammmy-1230
Summary: The forth book to the mortal instruments it starts with everyone still in Idris and there about to leave. Please enjoy sorry if you don't like it. And I do not have spell check on my computer so I'm sorry if anything is spelt wrong.
1. Chapter 1

City of Fallen Angels Chapter 1

Clary sat on Jace's lap looking up at the fireworks, while each firework bursted into gorgeous colors. I could feel Jace breathing his breath against my neck. I closed my eyes and let my mind fill of Jace.

I awoke to Isabelle opening blinds and letting light shed in. I was in a king sized bed with silk sheets. I was wearing my night clothes. Isabelle said I've been sleeping all day that it was three in the afternoon. I stumbled out of bed as Isabelle walked out I changed into my familiar jeans and t-shirt and found my way into the kitchen. Jace was sitting on a stool enjoying some soup Isabelle must of made while Alec and Simon were chating to quit to hear.  
As I walked in Jace spun around and said

"Well good morning sleepyhead."  
He walked over and gentaly pecked Clary on the he turned and offered her the stool beside him.  
They both sat down with all eyes on them. Clary grabbed a bowl and filled it with Isabelle's soup. When she noticed everyone was staring at her she looked up and said

"Why is every one stareing at me!"  
Alec said "Well you kinda slept all day what were you doin last night?"  
With a big smile on his as Clary looked around everyone in the room was staring at her with questions in there eyes. She glanced at Jace who then said "We did not do anything so stop staring y'all are all acting like freakes."

Clary looked at Simon who looked releaved. After I finished my lunch I went to Jace's room where he was sitting on his bed turned away from me. I walked over without any sighn of my entrance and sat next to him half leaning on him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on to his lap. He looked at her with eyes golder than ever. He leaned in and kissed her softly at first then more roughly it made Clary's head spin. She thought about when her and Jace were on the rubble of the morgenstern manshion the way he held her the way he kissed her. As he pulled away from her now she wished he wouldn't. He looked at her and said

"Its are last day in Idris you know."  
"I know its gonna be nice though to go home after so long."  
"Ya but I'm gonna really miss this place" said Jace.  
"Ya, said Clary, It really is beatiful here."  
"Hows your mom" said Jace.  
"She's setting rules I'm not too be at the institute past twelve p.m., I'm not to stay the night with you eaither.  
"Well, Jace said, thats no fun". He grinned his Jace grin that looked gorgeous on him. When I went to say something I saw something by the door when I looked it was Simon he looked stressed. Jace followed Clary's gaze and met Simons eyes just for a second.  
Simon cleared his throat and said, "Sorry to inturupt but its getting late and Maryse said we should get going."  
Clary stood up and said, "okay let me just go grab my suitcase,"as she walked away Simon turned to let her go by then he followed her down the hall in silence. When Clary reached her room she opened the door and walked in Simon followed her and looked around the room and finaly broke the silence and said, "I bet your happy to be going home."  
"Ya, Clary said, "I am its gonna be great to be back and know where everything is."

Simon stepped closer to where Clary was standing it made her feel a little uneasy but she pushed it down causethis was Simon her best friend why would she feel uneasy about him. Thats when Simon leaned in and kissed Clary he was going for passionet but Clary didn't want it she broke away from him and slapped him hard enough to leave a red mark across his face she yelled "get out of my room!" At him he looked stunned then stalked out embarresed. Clary finished packing throwing her clothes angerly. Jace walked in the room with a smile at first but then saw her face and said "whats the matter"? She didn't look at him just kept packing with anger. Jace then walked over grabbed her shoulders and put his hands on her face looked into her eyes and said

"What's wrong Clary?" She just looked at him at first then softend into his grip. She finaly said "Simon kissed me!"

With a frown on her face. Jace's face went from caring to anger in just a second he straightend up and let go of her face and befor he could say anything Clary said

"I slapped him though."

He smirked just for a second then he walked out of the room down the hall into the kitchen were Simon was standing by the counter looking the other way, Jace walked in grabbed Simons arm turned him around and punched him in his face. Simon fell to the ground holding his face. Jace said

"Do not ever kiss Clary again! She does not want you. Stay away from her."

He walked back out of the kitchen down the hall and back into Clary's room were she was buckling her suit case up. She looked up at him and said

"What did you do to him."  
All Jace said was "Nothing I didn't do anything to him." Thats when Isabelle walked in and said "Jace why did you hit Simon his nose is bleeding."  
Jace said "Cause he kissed Clary and he knows she did not want it that she loves me not him."  
"So that makes you hit him" said Isabelle.  
"Yes it does" Jace said "it does." He then looked at Clary who looked a little stunned and glad at the same time. He said to her "I'm sorry Clary but he diserved it."  
"Oh I know this time he went to far."  
Isabelle looked from Clary to Jace and said "Ugh!" and stomped out. Jace walked over to Clary and said "I'm sorry if that upset you he just made me so mad!"  
"I know it made me mad to" Clary said.

He then cupped her face with his hands and Clary stood on her tippie toes as he bent to kiss her,  
he kissed her with passion not for just a second but for awhile it was wonderful. Clary didn't want it to end. He started to pull away when he heard someone clear there throat in the door way it was Alec leaning on the door frame wearing jeans and a jacket, he said its time for us to get going if you two are done here. Jace smiled and grabbed Clary's suit case and motioned for her to walked in silence down the corridor past the kitchen when Alec said

"You really got Simon good you know might of even broke his nose."  
"Thats what he gets", said Jace,"for kissing Clary."  
Alec then said "Ya thats what I heard happend."  
Alec laughed and said "Well at least we'll be home soon."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They found everyone in the garden standing around Magnus Bane. Magnus then said

"Its about time you two showed up we've been waiting, but anyways lets get this started."  
Magnus then raised his arms and said something to low to hear. A little whole in the wall appeared it seemed to be growing with every second. When it finaly reached its full size Magnus said "Okay everyone go through hurry up now."  
Befor Alec went through he looked at Magnus and said "See you in a minute" and winked at him.

Then he went through the portal. Simon went with Isabelle then every body else went Clary and Jace were the last to go. Befor they went through Magnus winked at Clary. It was like a flash of light it was faster then the first portal she went through. When she came out she didn't land on her feet but Jace caught her befor she hit the ground. It was late when they first got back but Jocelyn insissted that they go to Luke's and stay. Clary protested at first but knew there was no winning the fight so gave up and said bye to everyone as Jace walked her out. When she went to get in Luke's truck Jace gently pecked her on the lips and said goodnight then he causally walked back inside. The ride home was quite. When they got to Luke's she said goodnight and went straight to her room changed into her pj's and layed in bed. She was almost asleep when she herd a tap on her window. She opened the window and looked out it was Jace he said

"Can I come in?"

She opened the window wider and he jumped smiled as he straightend up next to her.  
She crawled back into bed and got under the covers sitting up. She then patted the spot next to her and he walked to her and sat down she didn't say anything and he didn't say anything they just sat there together. She then layed down as he did too. She reached her hand over to his were they just held eachothers inbetween were they lay. Clary closed her eyes and drifted off. 


	2. Chapter 2

City of Fallen Angels Chapter 2

Clary awoke alone in her bed. She looked over to where Jace layed last night, and couldn't help but think of how it would be if he could actually stay the night with her and wake up in the morning to eachother. She thought it would be nice to be able to do stuff like that with Jace but she knew her mother would never go for it. She sat up looked around then finaly got out of bed and stalked into the kitchen. Jocelyn was in front of the stove cooking something that smelt like bacon and sausage, there were pancakes already on the table. Jocelyn spun around and said

"Well goodmorning sweatheart sleep well?"  
Clary answered "I slept good, its nice to finaly be back in my own bed though. I didn't realize how much I've missed this place."  
Jocelyn replied with a small laugh,"Okay well this food is almost done why don't you go sit down and get a pancake and ill join you in a minute."

Luke walked in with a t-shirt and pj bottoms on, his hair a mess and him looking all sleepy. He stalked in walked over to Jocelyn pecked her on the cheek turned and sat down with me. He smiled at me then grabbed a pancake and put some syrup on it. His glasses were pushed up in his hair, they looked like they were ready to jump out of his hair at me like a crazy wild jungle cat. I grabbed my pancake and drowned it with syrup. Jocelyn walked over with the rest of the food and sat down she grabbed a pancake put some syrup on it and looked around the table at everybody she smiled then started eating as we all did. Luke was already on his second pancake when I was half way threw my first. Jocelyn finaly broke the silence saying

"So whats the plan for today?" Clary looked up and said "I'm gonna head over to the institute later."  
Jocelyn's eye twitched a little then she said "Okay but you know I feel about that."  
"Mom I know I know don't stay past twelve, don't be alone with Jace blah blah blah I know," said Clary.

Jocelyn looked at Clary with unhappy eyes. Luke laughed, he tried to cover it up by coughing when Jocelyn glared at him. He glanced at Clary who smiled at him. When Clary finished her breakfeast she walked over to the sink cleaned her dish off and went to her room. She grabbed a towl and walked into the bathroom, she turned the shower on and stuck her hand under it waiting for it to get warm. After she was done in the shower she pulled on her jeans and a small v-neck shirt, she pulled her jacket on and some black boots and she walked out of her room her hair still a little damp it fell in long red curls by her side. She walked past Luke who was in front of the tv. Clary waved by to him then walked into the kitchen were Jocelyn was she looked at Clary and guesterd for her to set with her. Clary looked at her with questions in her eyes when she finaly sat down. Jocelyn looked at her daughter then finaly said

"Are you and Jace doing it?"  
Clary replied with "Oh no were not mom don't worry about that please don't."  
"Okay I was just wondering and if you guys do do that please be safe and make sure your both ready for it not just him that you are too, okay Clary," Jocelyn said.  
"We will don't worry mom ill see you later okay," said Clary.

She then stood up and walked out of the kitchen and right out the front door. She walked down the street her mind full of what her mom said even though she wanted to push it out of her mind. Everytime she did so it always came sneaking back up on her. She arrived at the institue with her thoughts finaly clearing up she walked up the steps and through the doors. When she walked in she pushed the call button for the elevator and went up. It ratled to a stop the doors opened and she walked out and saw church sitting in the hallway. Clary bent down and stroked Church, he stretched to her touch. She asked him

"Where's Jace?"

Church got up and walked down the hallway Clary followed him until he stopped in front of the libary, Clary walked in and found Jace sitting in a chair with his hand rubbing his temples. She walked and sat in a chair next to him. He looked at her and said

"Morning." She said the same to him, then asked why he was rubbing his head. He looked at her and said "We heard from the clave the s'morning and there's still no sign of Johnathon's body."  
Clary looked up at him and said "Oh what do you think happened to him do you think he went were demons went since he is part demon?"  
"I'm not sure Clary anything could of happened" said Jace.  
Clary looked down and staired at the carpet. She said "What if he isen't dead and what it he comes back, oh my gosh Jace what if he comes after us for revenge!"  
Jace looked at Clary with worry in his eyes he leaned close to her and grabbed her hand rubbing it softly when he said " I wont let him anywhere near you but he is most likely dead so there is no reason to worry Clary."  
"I know I'm just overreacting" said Clary. Isabelle walked in without a sound and said "That monster is never coming back, he is dead Jace killed him he's gone thats the end of it!"  
Then she stormed out. Clary looked stunned as she looked at Jace who just looked alittle shocked.  
Clary asked Jace "What was that about?"  
Jace looked at Clary and said "She thought they were getting close when we all thought he was Sebastian so when he tried to kill her and us it really hurt her."  
Clary just nodded and was tooken back to that time not to long ago, when she met her brother who is part demon. She then said "Jace he kissed me once it was so weird and didn't feel right at all but at least we know why cause I could feel that he was my brother, I didn't even feel like that when I thought we were brother and sister and we kissed."  
"Thats because were not really brother and sister we are perfect for eachother," said Jace with a smile.  
Clary couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was now four o clock and Isabelle decided they were going to eat a late lunch eary dinner. Clary was so wore out from trainning all day, since she got back she decided to finish school at the institute and to train like any other shadowhunter. Isabelle made tomatoe soup that was surprisingly good. Everybody injoyed it and compelemented it, Isabelle looked pleased with herself. After dinner Clary went up to one of the bathrooms and took a shower. When she was done she walked into where Hodge use to spend all his time, she looked around, looked at were Jace lay passed out when she was trapped behing the thing Hodge trapped her in. She dropped to the ground and clutched her side as she thought about all that happend then. She tried to push back the tears that were filling up in her eyes as she remembered all the horrible things that had happened to them. She heard someone stop at the door, she tried to wipe the tears away but it was to late Jace already saw them and just sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. After Jace was done comftering Clary he walked her home since it was getting late and he wanted to get on Jocelyn's good side. He kissed her on the cheek then started headen back.

When Clary upened the door her mom and Luke were no were to be found when she noticed a note on the fridge saying went out be back later love mom + Luke. Clary sighed and walked into her room.  
She opened the door turned the light on and someone was leaning against the far wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

City of Fallen angels Chapter 3

Clary walked into her room to find someone leaning against her wall. Clary asked

"Who's there, and what are you doing in my house, in my room?"

The man just laughed a laugh that she's herd befor. When she flicked on the light and saw who it was he jumped across the room and put something over her head, he clamped his hand over her mouth befor she could scream out for help. She was kicking trying hard to get free but she knew his grip wasen't going to loosen on her. Thats when she felt a big pressure on her head. She started to feel pain and a warm liquid spread from her head. Everything started to go black and she felt herself drifting off, she tried so hard to fight it but the darkness took over.

Jace was walking back to the institute with a smile thinking about Clary and as he kept thinking his smile faded when he rememberd what she said about Jonathon, Jace pushed that thought away and said to himself he wont ever come back hes dead its not possible. He walked through the institute doors and to the elevator and pushed the call button. He walked down the corridor and to his room to find Alec in his room. He then said

"Jace finaly your home I've been looking for you then Isabelle said you were walking Clary home so I walked up to your room to wait for you to come back and finaly your here."

"Ya I'm here so whats up Alec why have you been looking for me?"

"I've been waiting for you so I can make sure you and Clary were okay, Magnus said he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen."

"Well no were both fine she got home safley and now I'm home safley as you can see, so tell Magnus theres nothing to worry about, and now get out of my room I'm going to go to bed."

Alec walked out and Jace followed behind to close the door. He walked back and pulled his shirt off and changed his pants to his pj bottoms. He fell in his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He closed his eyes and drifted.

He dreamed he was running down a long path, trying to find something to get somewhere he didn't know what but he knew he had to keep running for it. He ran and ran until he saw a small manshion in the distance, he could here screams coming from it he knew thows screams, he would know that voice from anywhere it was Clary she was screaming like she was in pain.

Jace awoke in a cold sweat with the sun peaking through the blindes. He sat up and wiped his head.  
He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He got in and let the warm water rinse over him. Jace walked out of the bathroom and put jeans on and a button up shirt.

He went into the kitchen were Marcye was making waffles that smelt amazing. Everyone else was sitting at the table mouths full of food. Jace walked over and sat with them and ate his breakfeast.  
Marcye joined them and broke the silence by saying

"Mr. Lightwood and I are going back to Idris to straighten out some affairs that you are not to know."

Isabelle spoke first "So what are we supposed to do while you two are gone?"

"You are to stay out of trouble" she said looking at Jace.

Who said "Why is it that you look at me when you say that?"

"Because you are the trouble maker and you know that so behave, Magnus will be here in a minute to open a portal for us."

Alec's eyes brightend up at the mention of Magnus coming.

"I want you three to make sure he closes it."

Alec smirked and said "You know he always does I don't know why you worry about it."

Marcye sighed and everyone finished there breakfeast in silence. Jace got up from the table washed his dish off and went into the library for some queit.

Simon just finished his breakfeast when he decided he was going to go and try to talk to Clary today. He walked into his room closed the door and picked up his phone, he hit the speed dial button and was calling Clary. It ringed twice then went straight to voicemail. He tried to call her again after one ring it picked up he could here breathing to deep to be Clary's then the line went dead. Simon was kinda puzzled then figured it was Jace but wouldn't he of said something smart, Simon thought. He dicided he was going to go over and see what was up with her. He pulled on jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked out of his room through the kitchen were his mom was standing. He told her he would be back later then walked out of the front door.

He arrived at Clary's house and something didn't feel right to him. He nocked on the front door and no one answerd not even Luke or Jocelyn. He nocked harder this time and the door opened some. Simon then pushed the door open and walked inside. They never leave with the door unlocked he thought to himself. He saw the note Jocelyn had left Clary and assumed they were still gone.  
He walked further into the house and started heading to Clary's room. Her room was a mess the lamp was nocked over and there was glass on the ground from picture frames. Simon then got very worried about Clary and hoped that she was safe were ever she was. He then went to run out of her room when he noticed there was some weird blotches on the ground. When he looked closer he saw that it was a red color he then got extremely worried when he realized it was blood.

The next thing he did was run out of her room and all the way to the institute. He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer inpatiently. Isabelle answerd the door and he pushed past her and ran down the hallway till he found Jace in the library with his head back and his eyes closed. Simon ran over to him and yelled

"Is Clary here?"

Jace's eyes shot open and he said "No she's still at home why, whats wrong?"

Simon went white, whiter then he already was. When he spoke his voice cracked "She's missing someone took her I went to her house to try to talk to her cause she wouldn't answer her phone and I wanted to say sorry."

"Okay Simon just tell me what did you find at her house?"

"Okay so when I got to her house the door was unlocked no one was home so I walked in and went into her room but everything was nocked over and and there was glass on the ground then when I went to leave I saw bloches of blood on the ground."

When Simon finished Jace just looked stunned and worried. Simon thought he was going to pass out.  
Jace's face went from stunned and worried to mad and still worried. Simon then said

"We have to find her befor its to late!"

Simon nodded and they both got up, and walked to tell everyone else. Magnus didn't look very surprised to hear this he just looked at Jace and said

"I told you something bad was going to happen."

Jace just said "We don't have time to be saying I told you so."

He turned away with anger in his eyes. Jace couldn't help but wonder were she was and if she was okay. And when ever he found who took her he was going to kill him. He just wanted Clary back in his arms were he knew she would be safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

City of Fallen angels Chapter 4

Clary awoke feeling weezie, her hands were tied behind her back her feet were in front of her. She was sitting on the ground in some type of old home that lookes like it use to be nice but was abandoned and run down. I guess my kidnapper didn't car for the looks of places. My shirt was drenched in my own blood, I wonderd if he used a rune to heal it or if he just left it open.  
But wouldn't that make me bleed to death?

Clary was in deep thought when he appeared out of the shadows. Clary jumped and curled her legs under her. He wore a black hoodie and a pair if jeans, his hair was black and he had blue eyes. It wasen't who I saw last night or was it last night when I was kidnapped? He smiled and said,

"Your finally awake we thought we might of lost you."

"Who are you, and where's Seba. . . I mean Jonathon at?"

"Oh, he said y'all knew eachother from somewhere but he wouldn't say." The boy said, his smile disappearing. "He said he had to go out and get somethings, thats why I'm watching you and that your head isen't still bleeding. When he left I went ahead and drew a healing rune on you I'm gonna get it from him when he gets back though."

"So your a shadowhunter too?"

"Ya, me and Jonathon have known eachother since we were in school. How do you know him again?"

"Oh, well belive it or not hes my brother."

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming I thought you two were like x lovers and thats why he was trying to get back at you, but brother and sister thats a shocker."

"Ya I know but we didn't grow up with eachother so I guess he hates me now."

"Well whatever you did it made him want to get back at you bad."

"Did he say anything about why he kidnapped me?"

"He said it was pay back that he wasen't going to kill you but use you for some plan he has."

"So how did he wrap you into this?"

"Well I owe him my life since he saved mine once, so this is me repaying him. But I wish he would of told me how beautiful you are." The boy was now smiling again with a little red in his cheeks.

Clary could feel her face getting warm as the blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"What's your name?" Clary said.

"My names Caleb and what is yours?"

"Jonathon didn't tell you? I'm Clary."

"Thats a nice name, nice to meet you Clary."

Clary smilied at him, she felt a little pain in her arms from being tied backwards for so long, she flinched a little.

Caleb leaned up and said

"I'm sorry he tied thoughs so tight."

Then he untied her hands and asked her to put her hands in front of her, he tied them loose enough to wear they didn't hurt as much.

"Thanks, Clary said, that was starting to really get uncomfortable."

Caleb left his hands on hers for a momment then reached up and stroked her face with the back of his hand. Clary didn't even flench away at his touch, Clary was surprised by her bodys reaction. He leaned in some then seemed to think twice and dropped his hand and stood up. Clary looked up to him and said

"Um, is there any food around here I'm starving." She smiled with it.

He then turned around and stalked out of the room. I waited there in thought. He just touched me and I didn't even flench away, I only don't flench away from Jace. Then I suddenly though, Oh my gosh Jace hes probably worried sick about me and looking everywere for me! I relaxed some when I though about Jace out there looking for me.  
My thoughts were inturupted by Caleb walking in with a tray of food. He said,

"Well this is all I could find, I hope you like water and oatmeal."

"Ya I do, thank you." Then I looked down at my hands and thought how am I suppose to eat with my hands tied together.

Caleb almost senseing what I was thinking said

"I could always feed it to you."

"That would make me feel like a baby though can't you just untie my hands while I'm eating, I mean I'm not gonna run away and even if I tried you could easily over power me."

"You gotta good point." He said then he leaned forward untied my hands then set my oatmeal down for me.

I never thought I would miss the taste of oatmeal and water so much. I felt like such a pig gobbleing it all down so fast. I slowed down some so it didn't look like I was such a pig. When I was done I set the tray aside and held out my hands. He gently tied the rope around them slideing his fingers down my forearm as he did it. When he sat back a door slammed down stairs and Caleb shot up. Someone came stopping up the stairs and befor he reached the room he yelled out,

"So is she still knocked out?"

Then he reached the room and saw me sitting up with my arms and legs streched out. Clary quickly pulled them in at the sight of Jonathon. He looked surprised to see me up then he saw the rune on my arm and he turned to Caleb and said,

"So right when I left you marked a rune on her I take it."

Caleb nodded then stepped back some without even a fight. Jonathon's face flashed of anger that disappeared after a minute or two. He relaxed and said,

"Well at least she's awake so she wont be so boring like when she was asleep."

"Oh well I'm sorry someone busted my head open and knocked me out." Clary said with alot of anger,  
and sarcasim in it.  
Jonathon looked a little annoyed with my me now. He came up close to me and leaned over and looked into Clary's eyes.

He threw his hand up and brought it down across Clary's face. She fell over, her face was now pressed to the cold hard floor. Her cheek was now throbbing were he had smacked her.  
Caleb looked like he was in pain at the sight of me getting hit. Jonathon looked satisfied with what he had done, he said,

"Learn not to talk so much Clary, thats how you'll get yourself killed."

The he walked out of the room without another word to anyone. Caleb walked out of the room, he returned minutes later with a bowl and a towel. He walked over to Clary and soaked the small towel with water then put it to her face.  
She flenched alittle then put her hand over his hand and just left it like that. They looked into eachothers eyes. Caleb leaned in some and took Clary's hand into the palm of his own. Clary was so tired at the momment she just wanted to lean her head on him and drift off into her own world. Caleb almost senseing it he pulled Clary into his lap and let her sleep like that.

He looked down at her as she slept and wondered what it would be like to have her around all the time, he felt the urge to not let Jonathon hurt her again. But if he didn't Jonathon would kill him without a second thought. Caleb leaned against the wall and started to dose off. 


	5. Chapter 5

City of Fallen angels Chapter 5

Jace was up all night trying to figure out who could of tooken Clary but he just couldn't place it.  
They had sent a letter to the silent city and the clave, they were waiting for and answer but Jace just coulndn't stand around and wait like everyone else was doing. He was now paceing back and forth in the library with a book in his hand trying to figure it out. He was thinking about going to Magnus and getting him to help.

Jace walked into Clary's house without even knocking, he knew Luke and Jocelyn wouldn't be here there out looking for Clary. He walked into Clary's bedroom and sat on her bed,  
her room was now clean the blood washed off the floor and the bed was made, everything that was broken was now replaced. As he looked around her room, something was out of place he wasen't sure if something was missing or added. Jocelyn must of got Clary something new. Jace got up and noticed what was off about the room, there was a piece of paper on her desk with a shadowhunter toy sitting on it. The toy remined him of the one he gave to Max. He took the not and read it to himself:

To: who ever it concerns

If you want your precious little Clary back you will follow my instructions and you will come alone. Now I know this is Jace who is reading this, go to were you first met Clary at 11:35pm do not be late or she will die. Wait there for further instructions.

Jace felt weird about meeting a stranger in the club he first met Clary, he didn't even now what he was supposed to be looking for. Here he was walking to the Pandemonium club, it was three minutes until 11:35 and Jace was just now entering the club. He looked around and it was just like a normal night there, minus demons running around trying to find some human to kill.

Jace walked to the closet door that said,

"Employees only, do not enter!"

He opened the door and checked to make sure no one else was inside even though they wouldn't be able to see him. He pushed open the door and walked inside. It was empty nothing but mops, and brooms to clean the dance floor up with. He walked back further to wear the demon he killed in front of Clary once was, he looked down at his watch it was just now turning to 11:35pm. He sat down on an amp that wasen't in use and just waited.

After thirty minutes of waiting Jace started to dose off some, he was trying so hard not to fall asleep incase anyone came in. Jace was about to stand up when he hured something behind him, he spun around and walked deeper into the closet, there wasen't anything back there so what could of made that noise, Jace thought. He decided it was probably just a rat, so he turned back around and went to walk out of the closet when someone or something pounced on his back and hit something on one of his nerves,  
he was starting to black out from it. Just befor the darkness took Jace in he slammed the thing on his back into the wall then into the cement ground. Jace was now laying flat on his back pinning the thing to the ground, he didn't feel it move an inch. Jace looked up at the ceilling as he felt the darkness consuim him.

Jace was gone awhile, Isabelle thought to herself. He didn't even say were he was going he most be out looking some more. Isabelle was thinking, how could we even find Clary we don't have a single lead on who took her, or were they took her.

Isabelle got up and walked out of the room she walked into her bathroom and to fill the bath with hot water. When it was filled she set her clothes in a pile and slid in the tub, she had it filled almost all the way to the top and bubbles floated over it. It was so warm and relaxing, she slid under the surface soaking her hair and face. When she resurfaced, the man she never wanted to see in her life ever again was standing right in front of her. She made sure she was covered by bubbles and looked back up and said,

"What are you doing here, your supposed to be dead?"

"Ha, but yet I am here in front of you very much alive."

He smirked then walked closer to her.  
Isabelle flinched then said,

"Don't walk any closer to me."

"Why shouldn't I."

"Because you lied to me, and made me belive you actually had feelings for me, I thought I had feelings for you. But then you tried to kill me, how could you do that to me, you killed my brother."

"Because that was the plan what my father wanted, I wasen't supposed to meet you and develop feelings."

"Wait, so you did have feelings for me?"

"I still do Isabelle. But I have to put those aside."

"Why do you have to what are you doing?"

"Well lets put it this way I have Clary and your coming with me too."

"Why are you taking me with you I don't want to go I don't want anything else to do with you, you hurt me Seba. . . I mean Jonathon."

"I know but its not your choice so why don't you just put on a nice dress or skirt.  
And hurry up about it or your coming naked, and if you make even a sound I will kill your friends."

"Fine, at least turn around."

Jonathon smirked, and turned around. Isabelle quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. Jonathon said,

"No no Isabelle a skirt or a dress."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed a skirt and a v-neck shirt. She saw her golden wip,  
she grabbed it fast and wrapped it around her wrist making it look like a bracelet. She threw her towel hoping it would hit him. She tugged on her skirt and shirt and a pair of black heeled boots. She walked over to were he was and said,

"So where are you taking me?"

"Its a surprise so are you going willingly or do I need to throw you over my shoulder."

He said with a grimace.

"I will go willingly, and don't touch me or I sware I will do something so bad to you."

"Oh your so threating."

Jonathon then walked Isabelle to her window and said,

"Now you better jump out after me, no tricks."

He then jumped out of her window landing perfectly on his feet then he held out his arms and waited to catch her. Isabelle didn't feel afraid specialy when she climbed onto the window seal and just let herself fall, she felt kinda safe when she landed in his strong arms. They softend when she was safely in his arms. He didn't put her down for at least two minutes. When he did they just walked together, she had no clue were she was going but she kept letting her lead him she couldn't do anything else about it though. They finally arrived at some old manshion, it looked old and worn down. He turned and said,

"Okay this is where you get to stay but your room is niecier then any room in here."

"Oh don't I feel special, I've been kidnapped and given a nice room. Thank you so much for that."

Isabelle said sarcasticly.

We walked inside and it was like he didn't want Isabelle to look around at all, he lead her straight up the stairs which creaked with every step they took. They were wooded stairs and looked like they had gatherd alot of dust over the years. I tried to look into some of the rooms incase Clary was being kept here. We reached my room that had a nice king sized bed in it, it had white sheets that looked brand new, it didn't look like it would be very warm considering how cold it was in this house.

Jonathon said,

"Enjoy your room, I'll send you up some food."

"Wait a minute, your not going to lock me up here are you?"

"What did you think I was gonna do, let you rome free."

"I am not staying up here alone for who knows how long."

"Fine, I'll be up in a little bit to keep you company."

"Wait!"

But it was to late Jonathon was already gone. She tried to open the door in protest, but it was locked from the outside. So she walked over to the window that was of coarse nailed shut and she looked out the window. It was faceing the lake, but no people. She sighd and walked over to the bed and layed down on top of the sheets.

Jace awoke in the same room he passed out in. He could still feel the thing under him.  
He rolled onto his stomach and sat up, Jace looked over to the thing lieing on the floor.  
It was so little and helpless looking, it had its face covered so you couldn't tell who or what it was. Jace leaned over and pulled the piece of cloth on its face off. After he took in who was under it he stumbled back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, how could it be her, he thought to himself. Jace's mouth fell wide open and it took him a minute to shut it again.

There lieing on the ground who attacked Jace was Aline.  



	6. Chapter 6

City of Fallen Angels

Chapter 6

Clary awoke laying on th ground with her head leaning on a small towel. She was looking up at the ceilling,  
it was dark, water stained, and worn down looking. She sat up slowly hopeing she wouldn't feel any pain.  
Clary let the priveous day fload into her mind. "Jace" was the one thing on her mind at the momment.  
She wondered if he was searching for her or if he was even alittle close to rescueing her. Clary missed Jace so much. Maybe this is all just a bad dream she thought. Maybe I'm really at home in a very deep sleep having a nightmare. Soon she will wake up scared to death, she thought. Soon she will be back in Jaces arms warm and full of love. Clary layed back down and closed her eyes. She dreamed that she was lieing in her bed with her head on Jace's chest. She could hear his heart beating and him telling her how much he loved her and how he would never let anything happen to her.

Simon got sick of waiting by the phone for Jace, the last time Simon had seen or talked to Jace was when he stormed out of the institute angry. I decided to call him. Simon pulled his phone out and dialed Jace's number. He lisened to it ring. . .ring. . .and ring until Simon hurd his voicemail. He didn't leave a message just hung up. Simon pulled his shoes on and ran out the door. He was heading to the institute to speak to Jace or Isabelle. When he arrived all of the lights were out and it was almost inpossible to see anything.  
He called out to anybody. But there was no answer. He walked into the kitchen and there was no cooking Isabelle. He walked into the weapons room and there was no Jace. He hurd footsteps coming torward him,  
Simon turned around to see a surprised looking Alec.

Isabelle awoke under the sheets, the room was now dark and even colder then befor. She was sick of sitting alone in this cold dark room. Isabelle jumped up, pulled her shoes on and walked out of the room. The hallway was just as dark as the room. There were acouple other rooms but the doors were locked. She walked down the stairs to hear male voices in the other room. Isabelle tip-toed across down some more stairs. She came into what looked like the basement.

Clary awoke to someone pulling her arm. She opened her eyes slowly to see Isabelle standing it front of her with a worried expression on her face. Isabelle whispered,

"Where getting out of here but be quiet."

Clary just nodded and stood up slowly so she wouldn't fall over. Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her forward. They ran up the stairs making little noises. Once they reached the top they tip-toed across the room with the voices. Clary stumbled nocking over a spider webb covered lamp. It made a loud crash to the floor.  
Isabelle looked at Clary who was stareing back at Isabelle with a terrafied look on her face. They herd chairs screech across the floor and running footsteps. They both sprinted to the door, as soon as Clary reached the door knob she hurd Isabelle scream. Clary looked back and Jonathon had grabbed Isabelle and trown her across the room. She flew into the wall and fell to the ground. Isabelle yelled,

"Clary run!"

Clary twisted the knob and ran out into the darkness. Clary ran and ran like a crazy person. She finaly stopped running when she realized no one was chaseing her. She stood there for a minute to catch her breath. Clary had about one more block until she reached the institute. She jogged the rest of the way. Clary bursted through the door and ran straight to the weapons room.  
She found Simon and Alec stareing at her with there mouths wide open.

Jace closed his mouth, and just stared. Aline spoke first,

"Jace I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you I thought it was the person who wrote me this note, it said to come here alone and meet in the closet. I'm so sorry again I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay Aline. I got a letter too, what did yours say?"

"Well it just said to meet here and that if I didn't attack you that I would be killed."

Aline looked at Jace worried. Jace just nodded and said,

"Clarys missing."

Aline looked at him surprised.

"She went missing acouple days ago and I got a note saying to meet here and to come alone."

"Oh I'm so sorry Jace, that must be really hard for you."

"Ya, Jace said, It's hard but I'm going to find her."

"I know you will, and I'm going to help you."

Alline stood up with a smirk.

Simon grabbed Clary in a big bear hug and didn't let go of her for at least a minute. Even Alec have her a small hug. The first word that came out of Clarys mouth was,

"Jonathon's back!"

Simon and Alec just looked back and forth from eachother and Clary with there jaws dropped. They had surprised looks on there faces. Clary then said,

"He has Isabelle now. And wheres Jace?"

Alec spoke first,

"Jace said he was going to look for you that he was meeting someone."

Simon spoke next,

"He has Isabelle!"

"Well, Clary said "we have to wait for Jace to get back so we can rescue her. When is he getting back?"

"I'm not sure", said Alec.

Clary was about to lay down and rest when she remembered her mother. She must be worried sick she thought.  
Clary ran down stairs and out the door and started to run toward home.

When Clary was home Luke's truck was parked in the drive way. Clary ran straight into the living room where her mom and Luke were talking. They both jumped up and hugged her close to them.

Jace and Aline got back to the institute and walked straight up to Jace's room. Aline had some blood on her so Jace let her take a shower in his bathroom. Jace threw his shirt on the ground since it was now stained with blood and dirt. He sat down on his bed and removed his shoes. Aline stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. She looked over to Jace and smiled. She smelt great to him. Her skin still had drops of water on it. Aline sat down so close to Jace that there knees were touching. Aline moved his hair out of his face and ran her hand down his bare chest it came to rest on his upper thigh. Jace didn't move it away even though he knew he should. Aline leaned in and touched her lips to Jace's. Aline reached her other hand up to his face and into his hair, she tangled her fingers into it. They broke apart for a minute as she pushed him back on the bed, she positioned herself ontop of him and leaned back down to kiss him. Her hands went to Jace's pants and unbuttoned them. Jace threw Aline aside and said,

"What are you doing, you know I love Clary."

"I can't help I have feelings for you and we were supposed to if that stupid Clary of yours didn't walk in on us and ruin everything."

"First she is not stupid and that was me trying to get over her. So get dressed and get out of my room!"

Aline stood up with an angry look on her face and walked back into the bathroom. Jace stood up and buttoned his pants back up. He walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He walked down the hallway to find a confused looking Simon.

"What are you doing here", Jace said.

Simon looked at him and said,

"Clary's okay she just went hime because you weren't home. But now Jonathon has Isabelle."

Jace felt a releif to hear Clary was okay but had a new worry that Isabelle was in danger. Befor Jace could tell Simon he was going to see Clary Aline walked out of Jace's room still getting dressed. Simon looked past Jace with wide eyes. Befor Simon could speak Jace said,

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really cause it sure does look like you to just got done catching up to me."

Simon said with air cotions when he said catching up.

"Alls we did was kiss, Aline said, "Jace is to stuck to Clary to cheat."

Jace looked at Aline with an angry look and he puched pass her and Simons gazes while he walked down the hall threw the door and to Clary's house.


End file.
